


walk you home

by bIueberrypeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, dojae if u squint - Freeform, i dont know how to tag this, im sorry yukhei, mentions of death bec theyre dramatic, some bad astrology takes, yukhei dramatic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bIueberrypeach/pseuds/bIueberrypeach
Summary: But let’s go back to the topic at hand, Lee fucking Donghyuck brings nothing but misfortune to poor Yukhei’s life. Added to the fact that he’s a fucking Gemini? That’s a huge red flag right there.His friends say he’s being dramatic, his cousin also says he’s being stupid because Aquarians and Geminis are actually The Perfect Pair and highly compatible. But fuck astrology, the star’s alignment can’t dictate who he wants and doesn’t want to be friends with.Which is actually quite hypocritical of him because if you ask Yukhei why he loathes Lee Donghyuck, He’s a Gemini, would be added to his very long list of reasons as to why.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	walk you home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runsunrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsunrun/gifts).



> hello welcome to this mess HAHAHA
> 
> this is honestly a word dump and at the same time a bday gift for my bianca, i dot know how to tag usernames so Hi bianca happy bday this is for you 
> 
> also im sorry for the amount of profanities, theyre in high school thats why hehehe
> 
> also disclaimer, i am a gemini myself so the gemini hatred is valid hhsshshshs

Picture this.

A 6-foot-tall man, whose physique would make the ladies—even the grandmas and those aunts who hates men and claim they’re going to be single for life then maybe raise one too many cats—swoon, paired with a very dazzling smile.

He’s definitely, inarguably a lady-killer.

But will those qualities overlook the fact that said 6-foot-tall man is currently holding his duffle bag to his chest, hugging it tightly as he trembles on the inside as he plans his next course of action:

To walk the unlit streets of his very own neighborhood (he doesn’t fucking know why of all days the power company decided to have a power outage in their town on the day he has soccer practice and he has to walk home all alone! with the sun nowhere in sight and the moon hiding behind those ugly dark clouds)

Yukhei is definitely not a scardey-cat. He is not. He will deny it with his whole being even if he watches a horror movie and it's still the first few seconds and he’s already trembling in fear.

Or, knock on his childhood friend’s door (their house is the only one standing in this area) and maybe stay for a bit until the lights are back on but said childhood friend is also his sworn enemy and he, for the love of god, would rather join the music club and embarrass himself in front of all his peers with his horrid singing skills.

Which reminds him of 4th grade music class where he was placed on the spot to sing that song that he can’t even remember due to it being so traumatic that it became the root cause of his stage fright. And okay, Yukhei is already a senior in high school and with him finally hitting the growth spurt and puberty working its magic on him, he might’ve gained some confidence and the stage fright isn’t that severe as before.

But definitely no singing, never.

And Yukhei isn’t taking any chances, he thinks meeting a ghost halfway through his trek would be better than seeking help and being in the presence of one Lee Donghyuck.

Lee fcking Donghyuck and his annoying smile and sun kissed skin and his singing that’s so annoying and distracting.

Once upon a time Yukhei was in the school field training for the competition on the weekend but the music club decided the field was their stage, brought their own handy microphone and one fucking Lee Donghyuck with his annoying voice sang a song and Yukhei was so taken aback by it that he didn’t see the soccer ball hurling at his face. That day he couldn’t even tell his mom what happened to his beautiful face and why it was bruising, and on the day of the competition, he had to borrow his mom’s makeup to hide the bruise because it’s embarrassing to have a huge purpling bruise on the left side of his cheek, what would all his admirers say?

But let’s go back to the topic at hand, Lee fucking Donghyuck brings nothing but misfortune to poor Yukhei’s life. Added to the fact that he’s a fucking Gemini? That’s a huge red flag right there.

His friends say he’s being dramatic, his cousin also says he’s being stupid because Aquarians and Geminis are actually The Perfect Pair and highly compatible. But fuck astrology, the star’s alignment can’t dictate who he wants and doesn’t want to be friends with.

Which is actually quite hypocritical of him because if you ask Yukhei why he loathes Lee Donghyuck, He’s a Gemini, would be added to his very long list of reasons as to why.

To Yukhei’s defense, Donghyuck is probably the reason why Geminis have a very nasty reputation.

But anyway, Yukhei still has a really huge problem, a dilemma that is a matter of life and death of his pride and honor. He only has two choices, die at the hands of a supernatural being or die at the hands of one Lee Donghyuck.

At times like this he wants to curse his cousin for introducing him to the horror genre and, of fucking course, to one Lee Donghyuck that one summer afternoon when they were at the neighborhood playground trying to determine if the dirt here tastes much better than the dirt in China.

“Fuck you, Renjun.” He mutters for himself to hear as he types it down, angrily pressing on the letters as if all those frustrations would reach his tiny demon of a cousin.

“So, what did Renjun do?”

Yukhei all but jumps from where he was standing on, his phone clattering to the ground and his heart beating a thousand miles per minute.

If there’s one thing Yukhei hates the most (aside from Donghyuck of course) are jump scares, he hates it so much. He thinks if you watch a horror movie on mute, it would be more bearable and low-key funny.

But if you get a scare from one Lee Donghyuck? Yukhei thinks he might die right on the spot and rise, turn into a zombie or a ghost and haunt Lee Donghyuck for the rest of his lowly life as vengeance. Okay that might be too dramatic but he dreams of scaring the shit out of Donghyuck. One day.

“What the fuck man, why would you do that?” Yukhei manages to calm himself, his hands on his knees as he breathes in and out. This is already really embarrassing, and can probably top the 4th grade music class episode. Luckily, he likes to think, it’s only him and Donghyuck right now so there was no witness to whatever fuckery transpired seconds ago.

“Oh, dude, I really didn’t mean to scare you like that.” His ears might be messing with him because Lee fucking Donghyuck sounds so apologetic right now and that doesn’t sit well with Yukhei.

“Whatever, I’m just gonna go.” Yukhei trails off, eyes wandering and trying to find his phone that he accidentally threw away seconds ago.

“Looking for this?” Donghyuck flashes his cheeky smile, waving Yukhei’s phone right at his face.

“Give that back, fucker.”

“Nope, you didn’t answer my question. What did my dearest best friend do and why have you been standing on this street looking so foolish for about 30 minutes now?”

Okay so maybe Yukhei got really carried away with his internal monologue that he didn’t even notice he was looking like a lunatic, standing on the streets on one dark night. Huh, that sounds like a good horror movie title.

“This doesn’t concern you at all so I am not inclined to answer your question.”

“Well, I’m not giving you your phone back, so goodbye ass wipe!”

Before Donghyuck could even run away, Yukhei, thank genetics for his really long limbs, immediately grabbed hold of Donghyuck’s arm. If this were another day he wouldn’t care less if Donghyuck has his phone, he doesn’t have really incriminating stuff in it and Donghyuck doesn’t even know his password so it’s safe. No big deal.

But if he were to go by his plan of walking the unlit streets, he needs his phone for that. The torchlight could be used as his light source, so he needs his phone. Badly need it. If it means touching one Lee Donghyuck, then so be it.

“Okay okay fine, let go of me you giant.” Donghyuck squirms from his hold and Yukhei who might’ve been guilty of adding enough pressure that it might’ve hurt, lets go of him.

“Can you please give it back now?” Yukhei really thinks today is a cursed day. It’s the worst day ever. Yukhei has a lot of worst days and it coincidentally has a common factor: Lee Donghyuck.

One time he broke his arm when he was 7 years old because he raced against Donghyuck in the jungle gym and he might’ve forgotten that he is one lanky kid and his grip isn’t that strong so he fell, broke his arm, spent the rest of the day crying because he can’t draw his favorite blue truck anymore.

For a 7-year-old, that was considered as the worst day ever. All thanks to Lee Donghyuck.

Instead of giving back his phone, Donghyuck surveys Yukhei’s form.

From his messy hair that was once wet and fresh from the showers to the white tank top that has splats of red from the energy drink he drank earlier, to his basketball shorts that is probably a day old to the tips of the shoelace of his ragged shoes. Yukhei knows he looks so fucking good despite the state of his clothes so he shouldn’t even be insecure of his appearance but Donghyuck’s gaze is so piercing and calculating, paired with that annoying smirk of his that it makes him suddenly conscious and makes him want to sprint from where he’s standing, to his house just so he can take another bath and then go back to this spot and challenge Donghyuck in a staring match and see who would win the intimidation game.

“Wait, I get it now!” Yukhei thinks Donghyuck must be wearing those special contact lenses because god damn, his eyes are sparkling and coupled with the moonlight casting upon them, it looks disgustingly magical.

So now Yukhei thinks witches are real and Donghyuck is one of them and he should really go now or else he will be bewitched or something.

“Just give me back my phone please.” Yukhei wants to erase this night’s events from memory because no way in hell will he ever admit that he said please and is already close to begging Donghyuck for his phone.

“You’re scared to walk alone, aren’t you? And you were cursing Renjun because of all the movies he made you watch that fed to your imagination.”

“You are wrong, give me my phone back, pretend this alteration between us never happened and let’s call it a day.” Yukhei thinks he must be a rapper in his past life because how did he utter those words in one breath?

“You are scared! Hah, you want me to walk you home, baby?”

Donghyuck is a witch and Yukhei is bewitched because no way in hell did he find Donghyuck smiling at him so disgustingly sweet made him look c-censor-t-e in Yukhei’s eyes.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Let’s get you home, you big dummy.” Yukhei must’ve blanked out because Donghyuck is not in the place he was standing at earlier but is already walking way ahead.

“Fucker wait for me!”

And just like that, Lee Donghyuck walked Yukhei home.

The walk was mostly silent, on Yukhei’s part because Donghyuck did all the talking. From talking about how his chem homework was submitted late and Mr. Kim was so unforgiving and didn’t give him a chance and how Mr. Kim should really learn from his boyfriend and be more understanding of his student’s shortcomings.

“To think we all thought Mr. Kim would loosen up now that he started dating Mr. Jung but no, he does smile more in class but he’s still a prickly bitch.”

Yukhei snorts, he must admit, Donghyuck is one good story-teller. If only he’s like this all the time. But to think about it, he won’t want a Donghyuck talking his ears off. So, he concludes, Donghyuck is still annoying.

“And don’t even get me started with how he was late one time because he was making out with Mr. Jung in the staff room, but did we call him out for that? No, because we aren’t little bitches like him and we actually understand because I’d love me a make out session with a man as fine as Mr. Jung”

“Lol,” For someone who prides himself as a motivational and eloquent speaker (hey now, he motivates himself early in the morning, fresh from the shower while staring at his handsome reflection on the mirror) he sure used the best of the best words to say. Note the sarcasm.

“Did you, Wong Yukhei, really just said ‘lol’ out loud?” Donghyuck’s tone is incredulous, mocking in some sort of way. Here’s the thing with Lee Donghyuck, as he’s a Gemini he tends to be a fucking know-it-all and some pretentious prick who likes to think he’s smarter and better than anyone else.

(Okay Yukhei really should stop reading those Facebook posts from that Astrology Facebook group, Renjun says they’re all very stereotypical and “They fucking believe in cusps, Yukhei!”)

“What do you want me to reply to you thirsting over Mr. Jung? That dude is 10 years older than you.”

“He may be 10 years older but he’s aging like fine wine, honey. Mr. Kim really lucked out on him.”

“So, do you only thirst over those who are 10 years older than you?” Yukhei doesn’t know why he even asked that question, doesn’t know where it even came from. Why would he, of all people, be interested in the type of guys Lee Donghyuck is interested in.

“Well age is really just a number but if you’re really interested, I like guys who are 10 inches taller than me.”

“Okay.” Yukhei mumbles absentmindedly, thinking of Mr. Jung’s height and wondering if he’s taller or not. He’s definitely just an inch shorter but Mr. Jung wears those oxford shoes and they have heels so he's probably shorter.

Hah, take that Mr. Jung. Yukhei snorts at his own thoughts.

He was so lost in his thoughts that a slap to his arm woke him up and made him go back to reality, a reality in which a certain Lee Donghyuck is already glaring daggers at him.

“What was that for?” Yukhei exclaims, he stops in his tracks.

“You’re a dumb fuck.” Donghyuck raises his head to meet Yukhei in the eye.

“Yeah? And you’re a dimwit.” Yukhei doesn’t understand why there’s a tingle of satisfaction at the fact that he’s looming over Donghyuck, smirking down at him.

“What the actual fuck why does it have to be you.” Donghyuck groans.

“What are you talking about.”

“Renjun was right, Aquarius men are triple D’s; dumb, dense and dickheads.”

“Hey now don’t pull the astrology card on me, you think I don’t understand that? Just so you know I know my astrology and Aquarius men are not stupid. We’re just too smart for all of you plebs.”

“Well if you were smart you would’ve known by now that I was flirting with you and I actually like you and you’re just a dense mother fucker and as a Gemini this is honest to god an out of body experience cause what the fuck I’m fucking confessing and bearing my feelings.”

Yukhei thinks that there must’ve been a portal along the way or some alien abduction that Yukhei didn’t notice and replaced Donghyuck who hates his guts with a Donghyuck who actually likes him. He also thinks this is a joke or another ploy by Donghyuck to mess with him because he’s cruel like that. But the abducted and replaced by aliens theory is much much cooler so he’s leaning towards that.

“Tell me who bit my arm in 3rd grade and why they did it.”

“Mark? Because you ate his watermelon.” Donghyuck replies, confused.

“Are you really Donghyuck?”

“What the fuck? Who would I be if I weren’t me?”

“I don’t know some alien decoy probably because I’ve known Donghyuck for so long and I know he doesn’t like me.”

He thinks back to their earlier years and all the events that followed, all they did was fight. They always butt heads and always try to prove that they’re better than the other. Yukhei actually doesn’t know where it all started, it’s like being Donghyuck’s mortal enemy is his life mission.

“I don’t even know why you came up with that theory but dumbass, I like you. I’ve liked you for so long now. God this is so gross I can’t believe I said that.” Donghyuck hides his face with his hands, suddenly shy of his actions.

“If you liked me for so long then why did you kick my ass when I gave you flowers way back freshman year?”

“You picked them from our garden you idiot! I was raising those sunflowers!”

“Well I was a freshman and I was broke and couldn’t afford those ridiculously expensive bouquets.”

“Wait does that mean?”

“Yes. God. Is this an air sign thing? Dumbass fuckers who are too dense and self-absorbed they don’t even know the other has feelings for them.”

“What the fuck.”

“Yep, what the fuck.”

A moment of silence transpired between them and Yukhei thinks this is the moment where a clown would jump right out of the sewer drain, or a zombie will come barreling at his direction wanting to eat his brains out. And Yukhei with his hero complex would want to save the day, be the knight in shining armor for Donghyuck but then his fear would obviously override his dreams of becoming a superhero and Yukhei would be gone like the wind before the zombie could even take a step closer. And he left Donghyuck all alone and this is where his love story will end because death is inevitable and Donghyuck’s death just came earlier than expected. 

“So we’ve been arguing in front of your house for a few minutes now and I think that’s Renjun peering at the windows so can we give him a show and like, you know,”

Once again, Yukhei’s mind drifted off to wonderland and reality came crashing down at him in the form of Lee Donghyuck.

“What?”

Yukhei takes a look at their house and indeed sees Renjun peering down at them from his window on the second floor. Little fucker, this is all your fault. 

“God. I hate you so much, just fucking kiss me now, idiot.”

And just like that, Donghyuck ever the braver one between them, pulls Yukhei down and crashes his lips on Yukhei’s.  
If someone were to ask Yukhei if this is how he envisioned how his night would go, he would say no and dramatically retale his visions of how he expected a bite from a zombie or a clown killing him, not a kiss from one Lee Donghyuck. 

But kissing Donghyuck felt like all the air was sucked right out of him, rendering him speechless and breathless that he thinks he’s close to dying, that with his heart beating so fast he might get a stroke. And for as long as he’d known Donghyuck he was considered as the class clown.

Therefore, Yukhei came close to a near death-like experience from a clown named Lee Donghyuck. So his vision was partially true. He should try and be a prophet someday. 

As soon as he stepped foot inside his room, a grin still plastered on his face and the ghost of Donghyuck’s lips still haunting him, a tiny demon came barreling down his door and disrupted Yukhei’s peace.

“I knew it. The stars never lie,” Renjun says triumphantly, a smug grin etched on his face. “The stars have conspired and you guys are finally finally dating! Thank heavens I’m so sick and tired of all those pent up tension.”

Yukhei drones out Renjun’s rants, he looks outside of his window and sees the stars decorating the night sky.

Maybe the stars really did align for them.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked the story?? this is honestly my first time writing hyuckhei so forgive me hahahaha and uh i really dont know what else to say but pls greet foryoungho on twt a happy bday! yehey heheh


End file.
